


LIMERENCIA

by Rosanzerusu



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Singer Loki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosanzerusu/pseuds/Rosanzerusu
Summary: Loki una estrella de la música en ascenso es conocido como el típico cantante sumergido en drogas y mujeres, aún así es amado por sus fans.Thor llega a su vida gracias a una fan suya y al parecer este esta muy enamorado de su novia, pero lo que quiere Loki lo consigue.¿Podrá convertirse en amor algo que empezó como un simple capricho?
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki/Thor, Loki & Thor, Loki/Thor
Kudos: 3





	LIMERENCIA

CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.

La canciones que Loki escribía y cantaba eran atrevidas, subidas de tono y muchas veces se había pensado que este hacía sus canciones en base a las experiencias sexuales que había obtenido, otros rumores decían que a Loki le gustaba sufrir, meterse en problemas sólo para tener material para escribir sus canciones.

Lo cierto era que Loki siempre andaba metido en problemas, eso mucho antes de empezar su carrera musical y claro tener fama, y es que al pelinegro le encantaban los tipos malos, le encantaba ponerse en peligro, hasta se podría decir que disfrutaba cuando le rompían el corazón, se había metido con un montón de tipos malos, en todo tipo de relación jodidamente tóxica, y es que le encantaba, porque el dolor lo hacia sentirse más vivo y lo volvía más fuerte, pero tampoco es que no le encantaran los niños buenos, estos le fascinaban aún más, ya que siempre les rompía el corazón, para Loki era gracioso ver como ellos maldecían su nombre, como llegaban a odiarlo, eso solo lo prendía.

Loki definitivamente era extraño y cuando empezó a ser reconocido por su música, bueno las cosas no mejoraron, si es que antes este andaba pegado al alcohol gracias a sus novios ahora se había decido a experimentar con drogas y demás cosas, había empezado a salir con mujeres, tenía todo a su disposición sólo tenía que pedirlo y últimamente no había parado de salir de diferentes estudios de tatuajes, ya que también disfrutaba del dolor de aquellas agujas, era como su vida, dolor convertido en arte. Para él su pequeño infierno era un paraíso, sin reglas sin nada, es que siempre había vivido así, y es que ¿Qué se podía esperar de un niño que creció en las calles y con una prostituta como madre? Pero al contrario de los demás eso no ponía mal a Loki, de hecho se reía de aquello, era curioso, no importa que tan jodido estuviera actuaba como si estuviera en el maldito paraíso, de hecho le daba gracias a la vida por hacerle nacer en un lugar así, ya que gracias a que supo aprovechar todas esas situaciones llegó a donde estaba ahora, aunque claro, tampoco es que le gustará decir que su madre había tenido esa profesión, mantenía muy oculta su vida privada antes de ser famoso. 

Para Loki nadie era suficiente, pero eso no le impedía disfrutar abiertamente su sexualidad, había tenido romances fugaces con otros cantantes, bateristas, guitarristas, etc... Pero era más que obvio que jamás se había enamorado, de hecho Loki no creía en eso del amor y por eso vivía como si este no existiera.

Muchos lo habían juzgado como mala influencia y decían que escuchar su música sería una perdición para los jóvenes, pero no se podía evitar, Loki era como una sirena que con su canto te atrae a su mortal trampa. Aunque si me preguntas, sus canciones eran una obra de arte, pero algunos aún no estaban listos para eso. 

Fuera de que Loki fuera un fiestero incontrolable, masoquista, narcisista, tal vez con cierto abuso a las drogas y el alcohol, sus canciones eran como un estimulante. Realmente la mayoría de sus composiciones tenían un mensaje más profundo que pocos entendían, aunque claro el chico terminaría matándose si seguía llevando aquel estilo de vida.

Por otro lado Thor era un joven sencillo, trabajador y buscador de una vida tradicional, relación estable, hijos y creía muy firmemente en el amor, un joven como Loki jamás iría con su personalidad y es que tanto Loki como Thor habían tenido una vida difícil, pero el joven rubio siempre había mantenido la fe y definitivamente eligió un camino muy diferente.

Según Loki la vida siempre le había sonreído y más ahora, en cambio para Thor era diferente, él había tenido que trabajar muy duro para obtener lo que quería y que la vida le sonriera, y al parecer lo había logrado, tenía una novia hermosa, cariñosa y muy trabajadora, un trabajo en el que estaba feliz ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

Era viernes, el cumpleaños de Jane se acercaba, y bueno el rubio aún no había preparado algo para ella, ¿Qué podía hacer para su amada novia? Se planteo una y mil opciones y simplemente ninguna le gustaba, Thor conocía a su novia, quería que este cumpleaños fuera especial para ella y vaya que lo sería.

Pensó y pensó, cuando por fin se le ocurrió algo un teléfono empezó a sonar haciendo que Thor olvide su brillante idea, era el celular de Jane, en la mañana se fue tan rápido que lo había olvidado. Después de la llamada, el rubio retomó el trabajo de buscar un regalo perfecto para Jane, miro hacía el celular que ella había olvidado y recordó el tono pegadizo del celular, eso era, era perfecto. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? La banda favorita de Jane estaba en la ciudad.

Thor realmente no era un gran fanático de la música, en su celular a penas tenía algunas canciones y ninguna pertenecía a Loki, antes el rubio se había preguntado que ¿como es que a Jane le gustaba ese tipo de música? No es que las canciones de Loki no fueran buenas pero la letra era un poco fuerte para el conservador de Thor, no es que fuera un santo en el aspecto del sexo, pero también había escuchado sobre la reputación del joven cantante, y eso para nada le parecía sano y mucho menos saludable, por eso se preguntaba como a Jane le gustaba la música de Loki, generalmente ella pasaba a escuchar algo más suave y si, un tanto aburrido. Bueno eso ya no importaba, Thor sólo quería darle un buen regalo de cumpleaños y haría todo lo posible para que su adorada novia viera de cerca a su ídolo musical.

Tenía todo planeado, había gastado mucho dinero en aquellas entradas, y no sólo eran unas simples entradas, había tenido que sobornar a mucha gente para conseguir entradas VIP, aquel regalo era demasiado bueno, como para quedar bien toda un vida, Thor lo sabía, y estaba feliz por ello, el concierto se llevaría a cabo el domingo justo un día antes del cumpleaños de Jane.

El tiempo paso volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en domingo, se podría decir que Jane era una mujer muy afortunada, tenía un novio que siempre le demostraba cuanto la amaba y siempre la apoyaba, ese día en especial marcaría la vida de ambos.

Empezando el día, Thor le llevo un ramo de flores, después fueron con los amigos de la chica, vieron la película favorita de Jane y para la última sorpresa Thor simplemente le pidió que se pusiera más hermosa de lo que ya era y que no preguntara a donde irían, ella emocionada hizo todo aquello, en el camino hablaba con Thor de cosas triviales declarando su amor por el, hasta la entrada de aquel concierto, donde no sólo se sorprendió y casi grito de emoción, abrazo a Thor, dándole besos y este los recibía felizmente, más fue el cariño de esta cuando el rubio le enseñó las entradas VIP, aquella noche era la mejor de su vida.

La entrada al lugar no era estrecha como la otra donde las personas estaban aún haciendo fila, una cinta de tercio pelo los separaba de los demás, la primera fila era suya, Jane no podía evitar estar feliz y sentía que en ese lugar hasta podría tocar a su artista favorito, y el rubio sólo sabía que tenían buena vista y estaba feliz por ambos.

Paso el tiempo, el cantante iba algo retrasado, pero los demás integrantes ya estaban ahí, con sus respectivos instrumentos, el público comenzaba a desesperarse y por detrás Thor escucho como alguien murmuraba sobre Loki.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí, dicen que tuvieron que cancelar su concierto en Berlín porque estaba tan drogado y borracho que ni se podía parar

\- No me lo creo...

Antes de que la otra muchacha terminará de hablar, se escucho algo proveniente del escenario y las fans empezaron a gritar como locas. Loki había hecho una entrada triunfante, y ahora se dirigía a su público pidiéndoles una disculpa por el retraso y también haciendo bromas al respecto, antes Thor no había visto muy bien al pelinegro, si bien sus fotos daban vuelta al mundo no captaban aquella belleza inigualable, Thor había pensado que este no era tan apuesto de hecho ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en ello hasta que lo vio de cerca, realmente era hermoso. Su rostro, su cuerpo, todo parecía la más hermosa obra de arte, su piel lechosa y esos ojos verdes, estaba seguro que en Loki todo se vería hermoso, y así era, la ropa ajustada negra combinaba a la perfección con su hermosa piel, resaltaba sus atributos, los tatuajes no estaban mal, sólo lo hacían más deseoso. Thor tenía que admitir que aquel hombre era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

La música empezó a sonar, y los gritos de las fans no se quedaron atrás, pero lo que realmente le dio un toque único era la voz de Loki, Thor estaba como embrujado por eso, pero Loki no sólo sabía cantar, bailaba tan bien que cualquiera mataría por estar a su lado acompañándolo, definitivamente aquel joven de los ojos verdes y piel hermosa era un verdadero artista y una obra de arte. 

Canción tras canción el show sólo iba haciéndose aún más increíble, se podría decir que Loki había comenzado con sus canciones suaves para después meter aquellas que realmente le encantaban, Thor no sabía cuantas había cantado estaba muy perdido en Loki para eso. Cuando menos se lo espero se encontró con el baile atrevido del pelinegro, la forma en la que movía sus caderas, la invitación que estas lanzaban eran poco discretas y como una de sus manos paseaban por todo su cuerpo, y sin quererlo la mente de Thor ya estaba imaginando que le haría si tuviera a Loki a solas, como con sus manos recorrería cada parte de aquel cuerpo, como se adentraría en el, esa voz tan melodiosa convirtiéndose en sonoros gemidos llamando al rubio por su nombre y pidiendo aún más. 

Loki seguía con lo suyo, disfrutando de la atención que le ponían todos, y se dio cuenta de aquella mirada que decía mucho, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ese rubio estaba cerca y no podía ignorarlo, no era el único que lo miraba así, pero entre los demás y el, el si le gustaba, entonces porque no mandarle una pequeña señal.

La imaginación de Thor estaba llegando muy lejos pero entonces se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes, Loki había centrado su atención en él, todos sus pensamientos se fueron volando en un rato y Thor se dio cuenta de lo que había estado imaginando, lo cual obviamente le asusto, volvió a la realidad y la realidad era que Loki le lanzaba una mirada traviesa ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de lo que Thor pensaba? Esto sólo puso nervioso al rubio, que trató de apartar la mirada pero simplemente no pudo, esos ojos verdes no permitían que dejará de mirarlos.

Loki disfruto aquello, no rompió el contacto con los ojos del rubio e incluso se atrevió a dedicarle un pequeño baile dejando a la imaginación muchas cosas, se mordió el labio guiñándole un ojo y después lanzando una pequeña risa traviesa. Cuando por fin Loki dejo de mirarlo, Thor se encontraba confundido, nervioso, a él no le iban los hombres y lo que aquel cantante había hecho lo había encendido más que cualquier chica que antes había pasado en su vida, el pobre de Thor rezaba porque Jane no hubiera dado cuenta de aquello, pero al parecer esta se encontraba en su propio mundo. Necesitaba salir de ahí, no sabía si aquel chico hacía eso con otros fans, lo único que quería ahora era que aquel concierto se acabe.

Thor había tratado de no volver a mirar a Loki, no quería hacerlo. Ahora el tiempo parecía ir demasiado lento, cuando se dio aviso de que esa iba a ser la última canción, se sintió muy aliviado, pero bueno el pelinegro tenía otros planes. Antes de que aquel concierto llegará a su fin, un hombre vestido de negro se acercó a Thor quien no sólo captó su atención si no también la de Jane, el hombre le había a dicho a Thor que Loki quería verlo en su camerino, Jane no tardo en preguntarle porque y este como si supiera el procedimiento a la perfección los miro a ambos dándose cuenta inmediatamente que eran pareja y sólo dijo "Loki agradece su entusiasmo y quiere que los dos lo acompañen, por favor vengan por aquí". 

Claro que la orden sólo aplicaba con Thor, el hombre de negro sabía sobre lo que Loki quería así que lo que hizo fue ingeniárselas para que sólo Thor entrara a aquel lugar, otro hombre también vestido de negro lo había acompañado hasta ahí, por más que no quisiera el rubio se sentó, nervioso esperando ahora que el ruido de afuera no cesara, pero no tuvo suerte porque de pronto la música se detuvo, su corazón no dejaba de latir, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo, sus nervios no le dejaban tranquilos y ahora sumándole que ese hombre de traje no dejaba de mirarlo, pues no mejoraba. Su peor temor en ese momento se hizo presente, la puerta se abrió, el joven que hace un momento estaba cantando, el joven que le había dedicado aquel baile tan sensual había entrado por aquella puerta.

\- Retírate - La voz de Loki era de pura autoridad, y el hombre que yacía ahí desapareció en tan sólo un momento cerrando la puerta, Loki no parecía estar cansado pero aún así se dejó caer en una especie de sillón que había ahí-

\- Entonces... tu eres el rubio que no dejaba de mirarme ¿no?

\- Thor se aclaró la garganta para que el cantante no notará su nerviosismo- B-bueno es que usted canta muy bien

\- Oh claro, eso ya lo se... ¿Entonces te gustó el pequeño baile que te hice? Debes saber que no hago eso para cualquiera

\- El rubio quedó mudo ante eso, ¿realmente que le diría?, ese maldito baile era jodidamente caliente, no podía decirle que si, sólo se quedó callado-

\- Vaya eres callado querido... - Loki pensó un momento- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Thor, Thor Odinson

\- Bien Thor Odinson, no tienes porque quedarte callado... No es como si te fuera a devorar, bueno no si es que no quieres - Loki le guiño un ojo-  
\- Por ese simple acto Thor ya se encontraba incómodo, ¿Acaso eso había sido una invitación?-

\- Mi novia es fan tuya - Thor apenas pronunció aquellas palabras-

\- Oh si, me lo han dicho... Que vienes con una chica... Voy a ser directo y muy sincero contigo querido Thor, no estás aquí por tu "entusiasmo". Estas aquí por que me gustas y quisiera tener una pequeña aventura contigo esta noche... Ya sabes, tal vez sobre este cómodo sofá o si te gusta rudo puedes clavarme en la pared.

\- Sintió como se le secaba la boca ante aquellas palabras, ya era oficial Loki lo estaba invitando abiertamente a acostarse con el, y no es que no quisiese, una parte de el sentía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a devorar a Loki y la otra sólo quería salir huyendo... Su mente se había convertido en una lucha de ideas que iban y venían-

\- Lo siento... Yo debo irme, mi novia esta esperándome y...

\- Ya veo, eres tímido, entonces porque no dejas que yo me encargué 

Loki se puso de pie y antes de que Thor reaccionará, Loki ya estaba de rodillas tocando las piernas del rubio llevando peligrosamente una de sus manos al cierre de este, se encontró rápidamente con aquel bulto dándose cuenta de que ya estaba duro, acaricio por encima de la tela y a Thor se le escapo un pequeño jadeo, lo cual hizo muy feliz a Loki. Ese hombre ya estaba en sus manos y mientras le daba una mirada muy encendida a su presa se dispuso a desabrocharle el pantalón cuando de pronto escucho la voz de una mujer que decía que ella había sido invitada. Loki no podía estar más fastidiado por eso, rodo los ojos se puso de pie y volvió al lugar donde se encontraba antes, se acomodó en el sillón donde alzó la voz para decirle a su gorila que la dejará pasar. 

La orden se acató rápidamente y Thor hizo lo posible para que su novia no notará aquella jodida erección, Loki la invito a sentarse al lado de su novio y como si no hubiera pasado nada antes de su llegada hablo con total normalidad, no como el rubio que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ser descubierto.

\- Lo siento mucho querida, les dije estrictamente que te trajeran a ti y a tu novio pero vaya que son unos inútiles, lamento mucho los inconvenientes que te causaron

\- Oh no se preocupe, estoy tan feliz de conocerlo, yo... Yo soy una gran fan suya 

\- Si, lo se... Tu novio me ha contado maravillas sobre ti, se ve que es un hombre afortunado al tenerte... Aunque un poco tímido al parecer.

\- ¿Thor tímido? No, tal vez sólo está asombrado al tenerlo de frente a usted

\- Bueno eso habría que preguntárselo ¿no crees?... Thor... ¿Estas asombrado por tenerme cerca?

\- Loki tenía las más claras intenciones de incomodar al rubio y lo estaba logrando- S-Si

Loki hablo con Jane por más de 30 minutos, siempre haciendo comentarios sobre Thor y poniéndolo incómodo, a veces en una situación comprometedora, no bastó mucho tiempo para que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de que no le agradaba esa mujer, no era porque ella fuera grosera o algo así, simplemente no le agradaba había algo en ella que le hacía nefasto tener que soportar su presencia, pero Loki era un gran actor y un gran mentiroso, además de que estaba interesado en tener a Thor entre sus piernas así que tenía que ingeniárselas para verlo de nuevo y la usaría a ella para eso. 

Loki tenía un club de fans, y ahora quería uno oficial y que mejor manera de tener a Thor cerca que haciendo que Jane fuera la presidenta de su club, le daría muchas ventanas a la muchacha, ella sabría donde Loki se alojaría y a que lugares iría sólo para que Thor también se enterara de aquello, era riesgoso para alguien como Loki dar muchos detalles pero se había encaprichado con el rubio. Jane quedó fascinada con la idea aceptando de inmediato, y Loki dio por terminada aquella pequeña reunión, no sin antes despedirse cariñosamente y amablemente de aquella mujer que no le agradaba, y antes de que Thor se fuera le susurró "Ahora sabes en que hotel me estoy quedando, ven a buscarme mañana, te estaré esperando" terminó aquel abrazo dándole una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que Thor se sintiera abrumado por eso.

En el camino Jane no dejaba de hablar sobre lo feliz que estaba y le decía cuanto más amaba al rubio por llevarla ahí, pero Thor simplemente permanecía callado, no se podía creer aquello, el atrevimiento de aquel muchacho había puesto en juego varias cosas, pero a partir de ahora era la decisión de Thor caer en su juego o no, lo que era seguro es que ahora no podía sacarse a Loki de la cabeza.

La noche fue larga, no pudo dormir bien y se preguntaba a si mismo si aceptaría la invitación, pero para cuando salió el sol ya tenía una respuesta, no lo haría, Loki era solamente una atracción que seguro sería pasajera, además no podía hacerle eso a Jane, no importaba después de todo Loki seguro se iría pronto y todo volvería a la normalidad. La semana paso, Thor ponía todo de su parte para sacar a aquel chico de su cabeza, lo que no se esperaba era que la tarde en la que Jane parecía estar más feliz fuera porque Loki había comprado una casa en esa ciudad.

\- No estás hablando enserio

\- De verdad, él va vivir aquí... Sólo se irá para dar conciertos y así, estoy tan feliz Thor

\- Para el rubio esa noticia era como un balde de agua fría- ¿Te lo dijo él?

\- Sí, hoy nos reunimos... Es tan amable, tan atento, me dijo que tal vez podríamos ser amigos ah y que también le gustaría verte 

\- a Thor no le agradó nada aquello, ¿Porque Loki hacía eso?- A mi no me parece una buena idea Jane, y tampoco que tú seas su amiga

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Y porque no?

\- ¿No has escuchado los rumores sobre el? El tipo de persona que es...

\- Sólo son rumores Thor no  
exageres

\- ¿Y lo que hizo en una de sus fiestas? La prensa lo informó, su fiesta fue tan loca que prácticamente destrozó su casa

\- Vamos todo el mundo tiene defectos... A Loki sólo le gusta divertirse es todo

\- Si, y sus defectos son las drogas y el alcohol... Su idea de diversión no es sana Jane, no quiero que estés con alguien así

\- Ay por favor, no lo conoces Thor

\- ¿Y tu si?

\- Al menos yo no lo juzgo antes de conocerlo - Jane se marchó furiosa y Thor supo que Loki sería un gran perjuicio para su vida-

Tal vez si dejaba a Jane con su fanatismo y no se metía, tal vez eso era lo mejor, pero fue un gran error. 

Empezó con cosas simples, pequeñas indirectas a través de Jane, algunas cartas sin firmar y alguna foto que después de ser entregada era recogida de nuevo, la situación cada vez iba empeorando, Loki era un niño grande pero tan berrinchudo como uno de 5, esto tenía que parar e ir directamente hacía el fue un gran error.

Gracias a Jane Thor sabía donde vivía Loki y no fue difícil entrar ya que al parecer el pelinegro llevaba esperándolo, era la casa más grande que había pisado y al parecer dentro era tan exótica como de fuera. 

El hombre que le abrió paso le ordenó que subiera al primer piso, donde estaba Loki esperándolo, pero con todo lo que el pelinegro había hecho para captar la atención de Thor ya conocía las intenciones de este y decidió esperarlo abajo, Loki no tardo en bajar, corrió a todo aquel que se encontrará cerca de ellos, se puso encima de la mesa más cercana a él, abrió las piernas invitándolo directamente a atacarlo. 

\- Te estuve esperando fortachón

\- La reacción que Loki provocaba en Thor era descomunal, se podría decir que era el único que podía encenderlo de esa forma, pero no estaba ahí por eso, no importa cuanto lo deseaba tenía que ponerle un fin a todo-

\- Eso no va funcionar, quieres dejarme en paz, ¿no ves que tengo novia y la amo? Déjame de enviarme mensajes.

\- Loki rodo los ojos y cruzó las piernas- ¿En verdad? ¿Ahora eres un tipo correcto?, no te importó lo que estuve por hacerte la otra vez... Y estoy seguro de que si ella no nos hubiera interrumpido la hubieras olvidado por completo.

\- Escucha deja de usar a Jane para acercarte a mi, si ella supiera el tipo de persona que eres... -Thor estaba furioso y se había acercado a Loki sólo para hacerle entender que si seguía con eso se iba a ganar un buen golpe de su parte, pero digamos que al pelinegro ni le importó-

\- Oh vaya si que estas enojado, - Loki sonreía y aquella sonrisa mostraba maldad pura, nunca se cansaría de jugar con aquel rubio- puedes azotarme si quieres, me gusta cuando me lo hacen rudo 

\- Thor no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se llevo una mano a la cara y lanzó una risa de insatisfacción- De verdad estas loco, ya no puedo con esto, me voy.

\- Pero antes de que Thor cruzará la puerta Loki se había puesto de pie y ya se encontraba frente a esta, oponiéndose entre Thor y su libertad- Escucha podemos solucionarlo, no tiene porque ser así

\- Déjame en paz, - Intentó quitarlo de ahí, pero el joven cantante se adelantó poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho de Thor, lo recorría lentamente, y el rubio se preguntaba a si mismo como es que no lo había golpeado aún-

\- Ya me quedo claro que te importa mucho esa mujer -Thor hizo una mueca de desagrado y Loki tenía que elegir bien sus palabras desde ahora- Y yo no me interpondré en tu camino, porqué sólo será una noche y ella no tiene porque no enterarse.

La oferta que le había hecho Loki era muy tentadora, tanto que ahora se encontraba saboreando los labios de aquel chico, las manos de Loki viajaban por el cuerpo de Thor y este lo dejaba, aún le quedaba algo de cordura y sólo por eso trato de no tocarlo, pero el pelinegro no se rendiría tan fácil, arrincono al rubio hacia la mesa donde antes había posado para él y abrió un camino de besos hasta llegar al pantalón de este, acaricio la tela sobre la erección del rubio lanzándole miradas traviesas de vez en cuando, mientras Thor sólo ahogaba todos aquellos sonidos indecorosos que quería lanzar. Desabrocho el cinturón y apartó aquello que le estorbaba, se había encontrado con aquello que tanto quería probar, era del tamaño perfecto y estaba seguro de que ninguno de sus amantes la había tenido así, su ojos ahora eran lujuria pura, engullo aquello y lo saboreo tanto como quiso, le dio todas atenciones posibles, sabía que estaba llevando al rubio a su infierno y eso lo prendía aún más, la expresión de Thor lo decía todo, pero Loki también necesitaba atención, quería ser deseado tocado por aquel hombre que ahora estaba a su merced, haría todo para lograrlo. La ropa de ambos desapareció tan rápido como Loki pudo hacerlas desaparecer, pero no logró lo que quería porque por más que Thor deseaba tocarlo no lo había hecho, una noche y eso le estaba dando. 

La molestia del pelinegro era evidente, pero aún así estaba deseoso de aquel cuerpo, tanto que no le importó que Thor tratara de ignorarlo, porque sabía que en algún momento caería, los besos se hicieron presente, las manos del pelinegro tocaban todo lo que podía, y el rubio había cedido un poco más ya que ahora se encontraba disfrutando aquel beso, jugando con la legua de Loki, pero este ya no podía esperar más, acomodo al rubio poniéndose encima de el.

\- Te voy a montar - Todo Loki era lujuria pura, acomodo el miembro de Thor en su entrada y lo metió, no despacio si no de un sólo golpe, Loki iba enserio, empezó a mover sus caderas al principio algo lento y después frenéticamente, el placer los invadía a ambos, peor Thor ya no podía sólo mirar, poso sus manos en las caderas de Loki sólo para aumentar más la velocidad, empezando a moverse también y Loki lo premio con gemidos tan sonoros que sacaban el lado más salvaje del rubio. Ambos unidos así eran la combinación perfecta, Thor siempre había querido más y ahora Loki se lo estaba dando, sus ojos se encontraban y eran fuego puro, electricidad pura, el baile de aquella unión era hipnotizante. Thor había encontrado aquel punto dulce y el camino sin retorno a lo que estaba haciendo, clavó sus dedos dejándole marcas a Loki embistiéndole aún más fuerte y este con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y sabiendo que en cualquier se correría encima de Thor no paraba de moverse, llevo una de sus manos hacía su miembro frotanlo de arriba había abajo fuertemente, anunciándole que pronto se vendría, Thor entendió aquello y en esa noche no hubo acto más excitante que la expresión de Loki al correrse sintiendo como el rubio lo había llenado por completo, cayó rendido encima de Thor, encima de esa mesa.

No hubo abrazos al terminar o besos, Thor se sentía culpable después de aquello, había sido el mejor sexo de su vida y eso solo lo hacia sentirse peor, Loki había ganado, consiguió lo que quería sin gran esfuerzo. Se fue tan rápido como pudo de aquel lugar. En el camino sólo se la paso lamentándose, ¿Qué le diría a Jane? El perfume de Loki estaba impregnado en él, el jodido pelinegro olía tan bien, y eso solo hacía que el rubio pensará en repetir aquella experiencia pero desechaba la idea tan pronto como se le ocurría y ahora sólo pedía que Jane no se diera cuenta, para su suerte ella no se encontraba en casa.

Metió su ropa en la lavadora para después darse una ducha, quería eliminar todo rastro que implicara a Loki, y según Thor lo había hecho, se recostó en su cama sintiéndose el peor traidor del mundo, había engañado a su novia con alguien que ella admiraba, ¿Podía sentirse peor? Sí, porque no dejaba de recordar lo que fue con Loki, las últimas palabras que este le dijo antes de que el rubio se fuera "Me gustas Thor, puedes venir a verme cuando tu quieras". Odiaba y amaba lo que había hecho.

Cuando Jane llego todo empeoró, Loki era tan cruel que había dejado marcas en Thor, era obvio que ella se daría cuenta, ¿Cómo Thor le explicaría aquello a Jane?. Las cosas cambiaron entre ellos desde ese día, no, cambiaron desde que Loki apareció en la vida de Thor. 

Pero las cosas que se suponían que no se iban a repetir se repitieron una y mil veces más, Loki era la droga privada de Thor, y este no estaba en paz desde aquella noche, su vida estaba destrozada gracias al cantante se podría decir que verse con Loki y joderselo una y mil veces lo compensaba todo pero no era así, su relación con Jane había empeorado, cada vez que se veían sólo discutían terminado enojados sin querer verse.

Por otro lado Loki quería más de Thor, no le bastaba con que este hubiera caído en la misma trampa una y otra vez, porque a la hora del sexo a penas y tocaba a Loki, quería doblegarlo, quería que Thor sólo fuera suyo, si, Loki era cruel, pero no había ni un poco de culpa en sus actos.

Thor y Jane habían acordado tener una mejora en su relación pero el rubio se sentía tan hipócrita al jurarle a su novia que el cambiaría, que todo sería como antes, porque no iba a ser así, sabía que jamás dejaría de ver a Loki, pero tampoco quería perder a Jane, ahora se sentía una basura por eso. Loki no tardo en irse con su banda a dar sus llamativos conciertos a otras ciudades y Thor aprovechó esto para mejorar las cosas con Jane, lo que no se esperaba era ver al pelinegro besando a otro hombre frente a las cámaras sólo a dos semanas de partir. Thor estaba furioso, quería romperle la cara al otro sujeto y dejar en claro a todo el mundo que el chico de ojos verdes hermosos era suyo, aunque si lo pensaba bien Loki sólo era el tipo con el que tenía encuentros casuales y ardientes de vez en cuando, Thor no era nada para Loki y Loki no era nada para Thor, o al menos así debía ser, al parecer para Thor, Loki ya no era solo un sujeto con el que tenía sexo, pero tampoco se atrevería a llamarlo amor, porque lo que tenían definitivamente no era amor.

Las semanas que pasó Loki fuera de la ciudad las paso con aquel sujeto que presumía ante todas las cámaras, dejaba que este lo tocará en público, incluso dejaba que lo manosee frente a las cámaras, eso era una sensación para la prensa y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Loki dijera frente a todos que aquel sujeto era su novio y que se amaban con locura, lo cual sólo hizo que Thor se enojara aún más y se volviera loco de ira. Trato de concentrarse más en Jane pero no pudo, no podía, cada vez que la tocaba sólo imaginaba que tocaba a Loki y se enojaba porque imaginaba a Loki haciendo todo lo que le hacía a Thor con otro sujeto.

El día en el que Loki llegaría a casa se hizo presente, Thor no tardo en llegar ahí, sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

\- No pensé que vendrías a verme tan rápido, sueles venir después de un tiempo - Loki sostenía una copa con alcohol tan finamente, bebía de ella y sonreía cruelmente para Thor, porque sabía lo que había hecho con el pobre rubio- Entonces Thor ¿Te gusta mi nuevo novio? Es muy apasionado especialmente en la cama, sabes deberías tener cuidado en venir, porque puede que el venga a vivir conmigo

\- Las palabras lastimaron a Thor, su ego, todo de el estaba sufriendo pero también estaba enojado-

\- Uh ¿No me dirás nada?... Tan callado como siempre, ¿Tú crees que deba formalizar con él? 

\- Ya no pudo contenerse más, la ira le recorría todo el cuerpo, se acercó furioso hacía Loki tomándolo fuertemente del brazo haciendo que la copa que sujetaba antes se rompiera en mil pedazos

\- Thor que... - El rubio había clavado sus labios con los de Loki, le recorría la boca con su lengua, separando las piernas de este bruscamente y tal como antes Loki se lo había pedido lo levantó y lo estampó fuertemente en la pared, Loki no podía respirar por aquel beso celoso, demandante, que tuvo que separarse de Thor, pero el placer que le estaba invadiendo nublaba su mente, sentía la dura polla de Thor restregándose con el, haciendo que se ponga igual de duro dándole falsas embestidas, pero este no era el único contacto que sentía, porque ahora el rubio atacaba su cuello dándole fuertes mordidas y besándolo sin compasión, aquello era tan excitante, que no pudo evitar gemir.

\- Mmmgh~más - Thor le calló la boca metiendo su lengua de nuevo en el, pero no era suficiente tocarlo por encima de la ropa, lo levantó de nuevo poniendo las manos en los glúteos del pelinegro y en un momento de ira y pasión arrancó la ropa de Loki dejándolo desnudo, a su merced, en una pequeña fracción de tiempo Thor había puesto a Loki en cuatro, se deshizo también de aquellos pantalones que apretaban su dolorosa erección, una vez fuera apoyo una de sus manos en la cintura de Loki, el pelinegro volteó un poco sólo para ver como Thor metía violentamente su miembro en su trasero, lo cual hizo que este gritara y se le escaparon algunas lágrimas pero el plan de Thor no era ser cuidadoso de ninguna manera, porque tan rápido como entro empezó a moverse embistiendo fuertemente una y otra vez. Loki se deshacía en gemidos, cada vez que Thor se adentraba violentamente en el se escuchaban aquellos gemidos que estaban fuera de control.

\- ¡Ahh más!, ¡Thor dame más! ¡Nghh!

\- Thor no paraba y al contrario de lo que se hubiera esperado de el antes ahora sólo aumentaba la velocidad- ¿El es mejor en esto? - Thor azotó una de las nalgas de Loki, haciendo que aumentará el volumen de sus gemidos, pero este no se digno a responderle, lo que hizo que el rubio llevará una de sus manos al miembro de Loki sólo para apretarlo fuertemente- Te pregunté si el es mejor en esto - Thor sonaba agitado y Loki al sentir como la mano de Thor torturaba su miembro lanzó un gemido aún más fuerte-

\- No ¡aghh! Tu, tu ¡nghh! Lo haces tan bien, ¡ahh Thor eres el mejor dame más! ¡Nadie me lo hecho mejor que tu! - Los ojos del pelinegro y sus facciones se contraían formando el más hermoso espectáculo de placer, Thor no se quedaba atrás, viendo como el cuerpo de Loki se rendía ante aquello, como el trasero de este lo apretaba fuertemente, como Loki pedía más llamándolo una y otra vez, repitiendo su nombre lo volvía loco de placer.

Thor ahora lanzaba algunos jadeos roncos que hacían juego con los de Loki, y ahora también había golpeado aquella parte que hacía que Loki se volviera loco y gritara sin contenerse

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Ahhh! 

\- Uno dos, uno dos, las embestidas iban y venían... Thor estaba satisfecho con lo que provocaba en Loki no dejaba de profanarlo y ahora había lo había tomado del pelo haciendo que el pelinegro arquee dolorosamente su espalda- Di mi nombre -ordenó el rubio -

\- Thor ¡ahgh! ¡Thor más!, ¡no pares¡ ¡Nghh¡ 

El orgasmo para ambos se acercaba cada vez más sólo unas cuantas estocadas más y tanto como Loki y Thor se hundirían en su pequeño infierno.

\- ¡Thor lléname!, ¡corete dentro! ahh voy a... ¡ahgh! - Los espasmos se adueñaron del cuerpo de Loki y también de Thor, ambos habían terminado al mismo tiempo y el placer del orgasmo los invadía a ambos, mientras Loki terminó en el suelo, Thor apoyo la espalda en el sillón más cercano a el, la vista después de terminar era espectacular, el cuerpo del pelinegro temblaba por el placer recibido mientras que su entrada se veía tan llena que el semen de Thor había comenzado a salir, Loki estaba lleno de él y esa escena era jodidamente erótica.

Thor se encontraba recostado en el sillón más grande mientras Loki yacía encima de él, aunque a Thor le hubiera encantado abrazarlo no lo había hecho, mantenía las manos atrás de su cabeza mientras Loki se apoyaba en el, su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de Thor y apenas los cubría una manta, era la primera vez después del sexo que reposaban juntos, en el mismo lugar. 

\- Creo que tengo que empezar a salir con más sujetos para que me folles así - Loki no levantaba la cabeza del pecho de Thor y el rubio tampoco se dignaba a mirarlo-

\- Puedes salir con quien quieras, no me interesa 

\- ¿Ah no? - Loki había levantado su cabeza apoyando esta vez su barbilla en el pecho del rubio- ¿Entonces que fue aquello? Hiciste tu escena de celos muy grande Thor 

\- Thor miraba a Loki y como de costumbre los ojos del pelinegro mostraban maldad pura, pero ya había cruzado la línea así que nada le afectaría a partir de ahora, se levantó un poco sólo para sentarse haciendo que Loki acomodara su cuerpo perfectamente con el de Thor- 

\- Eres mío Loki- ante aquellas palabras Loki lanzó una sonrisa burlona pero fue atrapado por la cintura, y se encontró besando al rubio, enredo las manos en el cuello de Thor mientras que ahora el rubio recorría el cuerpo de Loki con sus manos, pero digamos que ese beso y ese toque que Loki recibía eran diferentes de los anteriores. Loki se separó de Thor sólo para lanzarle una fugaz sonrisa- 

\- Si Thor, soy tuyo - Volvió a besarle pegándose más a el. Durmieron juntos, en ese sofá, entregándose al calor del otro, pero nada cambio al día siguiente.

Thor fue el primero en despertar, se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que había hecho la noche anterior y de las pocas palabras que había dicho, pero extrañamente no se sentía culpable salvo por Jane, se había se levantó ocasionando que Loki despertara, pero este tampoco dijo nada, sólo se apartó tomando la manta que antes los cubría para taparse, no dijo nada mientras Thor se vestía y tampoco dijo nada cuando este se fue, pero se sentía molesto porque de nuevo el rubio había comenzado a ignorarle como antes, pero bueno Thor volvería y ahora sabía como hacer que aquel fortachón viniera hacía el más rápido que antes.

Por otro lado la vida de Thor después de esa noche sólo había empeorado, como era de esperarse Jane se volvió loca después de que el llegara, las preguntas no dejaban de llover al igual que las propias conclusiones de esta, de alguna forma Thor en su descaro había logrado convencer a la mujer que no había hecho nada malo y de que se quedara a su lado. Eso lo destruía aún más, había aprendido a mentir como su amante, se había planteado una y otra vez la opción de terminar con Jane pero no pudo, ella era lo único estable en su vida.

Las semanas pasaron y Loki aprovecho al máximo los celos de Thor, había cortado con aquel sujeto pero sólo para salir con otros, Loki era tan atrevido que se dejaba ver por todos en situaciones a veces subidas de tono pero no más allá del toque por encima de la ropa, a veces invitaba a Thor sólo para que este al entrar lo viera con otros hombres, y al final siempre acababan como la primera vez que Loki provocó a Thor. La relación entre ambos también se había vuelto extraña, después de que el rubio lo jodiera salvajemente Loki terminaba dándole besos, caricias y todo tipo de atenciones, se enredaba en el cuerpo del rubio, pero Thor no se quedaba atrás, había aprendido a abrazar a Loki y besarlo con cariño dormían juntos hasta que los rayos del sol salieran. Thor siempre lo reclamaba como suyo y Loki siempre le respondía que si, pero no era así, porque si lo fuera el pelinegro dejaría de buscar a otros sujetos y dejaría de dormir con ellos, ahora la relación de ambos era tan tóxica como a Loki le gustaba.

En casa el rubio siempre andaba molesto, su relación pendía de un hilo y más ahora, ya que al pelinegro no dejaba de provocarle, las cosas no resultaron bien para Thor porque en uno de los tantos pleitos que tenía con su novia ya no pudo más con la culpa y le confesó que la había estado engañando, no dijo con quien sólo que ya no podía hacerle más daño, un par de palabras más y la relación de ambos había acabado, Thor tomó sus cosas y se fue, mientras ella maldecía su nombre cuando este cerro la puerta. Era oficial la vida de Thor se había ido a la mierda, la relación estable que tanto quería también, aunque no todo era malo, ya que gracias al trabajo de toda su vida y en parte gracias a sus padres tenía una casa donde quedarse, donde ir cuando se sentía desamparado, era libre ahora, pero aún estaba atado a Loki. Durante días no fue a ver al pelinegro, no como se sentía ahora.

Mientras Thor se lamentaba por lo que había perdido Loki se divertía paseándose con diferentes hombres, pero hasta el rubio tenía sus límites, estaba harto de ver al pelinegro con otros hombres, definitivamente Thor no se merecía eso, o bueno tal vez si pero ya no quería seguir sufriendo, no sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Loki pero estaba seguro de que ahora podía dejarlo antes de que sus sentimientos lo llevaran más lejos, Thor estaba decidido a terminar con todo. Fue a la casa del pelinegro y como era ya de costumbre le dejaron pasar como si el viviese en aquella casa, entró sólo para darse cuenta una vez más que Loki no estaba sólo y que de nuevo buscaba provocarle celos, si funcionaron pero esa sería la última vez.

\- Necesito hablar contigo 

\- Claro, - Loki se posicionó en el sillón de una forma más cómoda y como siempre solía hacerlo con tono demandante le dijo a su acompañante que se marchara- Vete 

\- El chico que se encontraba cerca de Loki parecía algo sorprendido trato de cuestionario pero al ver la expresión fría del pelinegro no dijo nada y sin más se fue-

\- Ya te extrañaba amor - Thor sabía perfectamente que Loki lo llamaba así sólo para burlarse y molestarlo- 

\- Termine con Jane - El rubio se había apoyado cerca de la puerta y esperaba alguna reacción en especial de Loki-

\- ¿Noto las marcas que te deje en la espalda y se enojo? 

\- No me he acostado con ella en un buen tiempo, pero era lo mejor

\- No te cuestiono eso, siempre me pregunté como alguien como tú podía salir con alguien tan aburrida como ella - Loki miraba al rubio con aparente burla, movió una de sus manos sólo para hacerle una señal para llamarlo a sentarse a su lado, pero Thor negó con la cabeza- 

\- Te dije que no hablaras de ella, no se merece lo que le hice

\- Ya... Supongamos que ella es la víctima - Thor le lanzó una mirada de advertencia- Sabes que no me molesta que me mires así, de hecho me gusta

\- Thor volteó a mirar a otro lado, tenía que ponerle fin a aquello-

\- Ven, siéntate a mi lado - El rubio lo había volteado ver de nuevo y dudaba si ir o no, una última palabra lo convenció- Por favor 

\- Loki se apoyó en el hombro de Thor y sonrió para el mismo- Entonces querías hablar conmigo, ¿De qué? 

\- El rubio había empezado a dudar de su decisión era tan difícil imaginarse estar sin Loki cuando estaba cerca de el- ¿Cuando te irás? 

\- ¿Viniste sólo para saber eso? Dentro de un mes amor 

\- Te dije que no me llamarás así, no hay amor entre nosotros

\- Lo se - la risa de Loki era cruel Pero cálida para Thor- Yo creo que sólo viniste a ver con quien estaba, ¿siempre eres tan celoso? 

\- No, yo no vine para eso

\- Ja, ya te dije Thor nadie me lo hace como tu

\- ok, ya basta - El rubio se alejó bruscamente de Loki- Esto tiene que terminar ya

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora que te pasa? ¿Es por el chico de antes? 

\- No puedes esperar que vea como sales con otros chicos y aún así tenga sonreír para ti, toda mi vida se fue al carajo por ti... Todo esto no es justo, estoy harto se acabo

\- Loki no dijo nada, pero tampoco hizo algo que demostrará compasión, el rubio había querido ponerse de pie pero el pelinegro lo agarró pegando su mano al brazo de Thor- Espera

\- No déjame, o voy a usar la fuerza para alejarte de mi

\- No es buena idea, sabes que puedo ordenarles a mis guardias que no te dejen salir, estarás aquí por las buenas o por las malas tu eliges 

\- Tenía razón no podría salir si Loki daba esa orden- ¿Qué quieres de mi?  
\- A ti Thor - De nuevo Loki lo tenía bajo control, de nuevo Thor estaba perdido en los besos del pelinegro, de nuevo lo rodeaba con sus brazos- 

\- Eres mío Thor, no te irás a menos que yo lo quiera así- Lo envolvía en su beso, lo hechizaba con su cuerpo, pero en esta historia Thor ya no le cedería a otros a Loki. 

Como se esperaba de ambos terminaron haciéndolo ahí mismo, pero había algo más, porque esta vez Loki también había cedido un poco, el tiempo le demostró a Thor que tal vez el cantante no era tan cruel, de alguna forma Thor estaba más apegado a Loki como este a él, las cosas también habían cambiado, Thor se negaba a aceptar que amaba a Loki y a el pelinegro tampoco le importaba, lo que si era, era que se habían vuelto más unidos. Loki anuncio a todos su relación con aquel rubio y tal como lo hacia con sus otros amantes se paseó con Thor y lo presumió tanto como pudo. Estar en una relación con Loki era algo confusa, el pelinegro se portaba tan bien con el rubio, lo mimaba pero nunca decía que lo amaba y a veces simplemente lo ignoraba, al principio Thor no se había percatado muy bien de los vicios del pelinegro, pero una vez que empezaron a vivir juntos dio fe de ello, Loki realmente estaba perdido en ellos. Thor odiaba eso de Loki, y había intentado hacerlo desistir de todo aquello logrando que el pelinegro le gritara y se pusiera histérico por eso, pero como su voluntad no era tan fuerte terminó cayendo en ellos junto con Loki.

Las fiestas no paraban, su cabeza estaba perdida, el alcohol no dejaba su organismo y antes de darse cuenta estaba tomado de la mano de Loki quien ya lo había llevado a su infierno personal, realmente no fue bueno, para nadie sería bueno, y aún así sólo por eso Loki parecía quererlo aún más. Todos veían la relación de estos, incluso Jane se había percatado de lo que Loki había hecho con Thor y se arrepintió en el alma de haber algún día admirado a aquel hombre. Pero bueno eso no tenía porque importarles a los demás, Thor había perdido su empleo por acompañar a Loki a donde sea que el fuera, todo lo hacían juntos, incluso ahora hasta compartían tatuajes de pareja y Thor se había vuelto tan extrovertido como Loki, en una de las ocasiones donde ambos estaban drogados y ebrios el pelinegro le había dicho a Thor que lo amaba, era la primera vez y eso solo hizo que Thor se hundiera más profundo con su amado.

Habían veces en las que Thor se despertaba y no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que había pasado el día anterior, la cabeza dolía y el cuerpo pedía a gritos que lo atendieran, al lado suyo siempre Loki, igual de mal e incluso a veces peor. A veces Loki exageraba con las sustancias tanto que todo el alcohol que consumía lo devolvía después, Thor ya estaba acostumbrado a sujetar el cabello de este mientras devolvía el estómago, se había acostumbrado a tantas cosas, Loki le había convencido de que aquello que hacían era vivir de verdad, sentirse bien de verdad y bueno Thor no se opuso, habían hecho tantas cosas, tantas locuras juntos que ahora les resultaba imposible vivir sin el otro, aunque Loki nunca más volvió a decirle que lo amaba, porque realmente en un mundo de sensaciones que iban y venían no estaba seguro de nada y Thor tampoco se lo exigía, sólo estaban juntos y es lo que necesitaban, en una de sus tantas locuras y sus excesos, una noche de fiesta y sin saber lo que hacían se habían casado, lo cual no le sentó bien al rubio, porque nunca jamás se imagino casarse así, sin saber exactamente lo que sentía por esa persona y tan perdido en lo que el antes no consideraba saludable, pero a Loki parecía darle igual, no dijo nada sobre aquel matrimonio, ni se interesó en ello.

Y entonces paso, la realidad de lo que se había convertido su vida golpeó a Thor, y no hizo más que entrar en depresión para olvidarse de ellos con más drogas, ahora un hombre casado que iba directo hacía su muerte con su esposo.

Esa mañana fue realmente confusa, se despertó en casa, sobre el sillón preguntándose como había llegado ahí si antes se encontraba en un hotel, Loki no estaba por ningún lado y se sentía enfermo, la cabeza le iba a explotar, se sentó un momento para explorar a su alrededor y vio como Loki bajaba acercándose a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué paso? - Thor se llevo una mano a la cara pasándolo rápido y tratando de mejorar la vista frotándose los ojos-

\- No lo sé, estaba tan drogado como tu, sólo amanecí sobre la cama - Loki buscaba algo desesperadamente en las gavetas de la cocina y dio con ello, saco una botella de alcohol y en un momento ya estaba tomando de ella-  
\- ¿Qué... Qué haces?

\- Curando la resaca amor, te dije que se pasa bebiendo más, - Loki tomaba de ella como si sólo fuera agua natural- Por cierto es la última botella, hay que comprar más 

\- Deja eso... Deja de beber un poco ¿quieres?

\- ¿Y ahora que demonios te pasa? - Loki saco una diminuta pastilla de su bolsillo y antes de metérsela a la boca se encontró siendo cuestionado por Thor-

\- ¿Qué haces Loki? Deja eso - Thor estaba fastidiado y seguía tocándose la cara como si fuera un tic nervioso-

\- ¿Hoy amaneciste queriendo ser un santo? Hace tiempo que no sacabas ese lado tuyo, es una aspirina es todo - Loki se la llevo a la boca y después siguió bebiendo de la botella-

\- Al menos no mezcles alcohol con medicamentos -Thor se puso de pie, se dirigió al refrigerador, aún estaba algo dormido-

\- Ya... sólo es alcohol... - Mientras seguía bebiendo, Thor buscaba algo de comer cuando de pronto escucho como el cristal de la botella se había roto, miro y lo que se encontró fue a un Loki tirado en el piso-

\- ¡Mierda!, Loki, ¡Loki!... - El pelinegro no reaccionaba y parecía no estar reaccionando, Thor se apresuró a llamar a una ambulancia y apenas metieron a Loki en el auto se fue con él.

Loki permaneció 2 días inconsciente y Thor no dejaba de plantearse sobre la vida que había elegido, había renunciado a todo ¿y para que? No podría vivir sin Loki, si le pasaba algo moriría. Los doctores no le habían dicho nada, sólo que no sabían cuando este despertaría. Pasaron 2 días antes de que Loki despertara, Thor se encontraba sentado a su lado, mirando hacía su celular, cuando se percató de que el pelinegro había despertado se levantó para llamar a los doctores.

Escucharon cada palabra de aquel hombre con bata blanca, según el Loki había tenido suerte, su cuerpo se encontraba bien pero el desmayo había sido una señal de advertencia de que debía parar, extrañamente ningún órgano había recibido algún daño, ni siquiera sus riñones que deberían estar destrozados por el estilo de vida de Loki.

Las siguientes horas Loki se las había pasado durmiendo mientras Thor pensaba aún más en sus malas decisiones y cuestionando lo que sentía por el pelinegro, cuando Loki despertó era el momento de hablar.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -Thor había dejado su celular a un lado concentrándose sólo en Loki-

\- Siento como si hubiera recargado todas mis energías 

\- No despertaste en 2 días, es normal.

\- Ya quiero irme de aquí, no me gusta este lugar

\- Lo sé, en cuanto el doctor de la orden nos iremos... Es una suerte que estés en casi perfecto estado

\- Supongo que la muerte aún no está lista para alguien como yo - Loki sonreía y parecía tan tranquilo- ¿Qué le dijeron a los periodistas?

\- La versión oficial es que estas aquí por un fuerte resfriado

\- No deberían de mentir, en lo personal no me molesta que la gente sepa porque realmente estoy aquí

\- El estilo de vida que llevas no es un buen ejemplo para tus fans

\- No pretendo ser un buen ejemplo Thor, me da igual... Si mañana muriera por una sobredosis me encantaría que el mundo lo sepa

\- No hablas enserio... Bueno al menos a partir de hoy ya no correrás el riesgo de morir por eso

\- ¿Uh? ¿Y porque no? 

\- Si escuchaste al doctor ¿no?

\- Jaja... Si, pero ¿enserio crees que voy a parar ahora? Mírame Thor estoy perfecto... Aún puedo disfrutar de más 

\- Dime que estas bromeando

\- ¿Porque lo haría? Es más, creo que deberíamos contratar a un médico privado si es que en el futuro me vuelvo a desvanecer.

\- la expresión de Thor era desagrado puro- ¿Quieres morir? Tienes que parar y ya.

\- Morir es parte de la vida amor, no importa si es ahora, mañana o dentro de 10 años... Algún día moriré quiero hacerlo siendo yo.

\- Thor no creía lo que estaba escuchando ¿Desde cuando Loki era así? ¿La fama lo había convertido en aquello? Estaba casado con el pero sabía tan poco- ¿Tus padres saben que eres un adicto?

\- Pfjajaja - El pelinegro explotó en risas, dejando a Thor confundido y en estado en el que el rubio se encontraba no ayudaba mucho, hace días que no había dormido bien y aunque no quisiera sentía como necesita del sabor picante del alcohol- No te lo conté ¿no? Mis padres digamos que ya no están en este mundo

\- La fatiga de Thor se hacía más presente y ahora tenía un montón de preguntas en su cabeza ¿Había sido esa la razón por la cual Loki se había sumergido en el alcohol y las drogas? ¿Qué tipo de padres tuvo? ¿Cómo fue su vida hasta ahora?, lo único que atinó a decir es- Lo siento mucho

\- ¿Porque? Realmente no importa, aunque ella era una mujer maravillosa

\- Estoy seguro de ello - Thor sonrió gentilmente-

\- Pero todos la criticaban, apuesto que tu lo harías igual si la hubieras conocido.

\- Thor solía hablar de cosas sin importancia con Loki, sabía que a su esposo no le gustaba hablar sobre su pasado, extrañamente ahora lo estaba haciendo y Thor necesita saber más- ¿Porque hubiese hecho eso? 

\- Loki lo miro, volteó los ojos un poco- Ella era prostituta, -Miro a Thor y como se esperaba el rubio parecía no esperarse eso- también dependía de las drogas para mantenerse cuerda y durar más es su trabajo, aunque cuando supo que estaba embarazada lo dejo, eso obviamente sólo hizo que tuviera que afrontar su dolor sólo por mi, a veces no podía ni caminar. No hace falta decir que mi padre era uno de sus clientes al que nunca se le volvió a ver después de los servicios de mi madre.

\- Thor no dijo nada, no tenía mucho que decir, pensaba en las posibles y mejores respuestas-

\- Jaja, por tu cara hasta parece que tú hubieras crecido con ella. Sabes Thor ella era cruel... No tenía piedad con nadie, excepto conmigo, a mi me amaba y siempre lo demostraba, pensándolo bien soy igual a ella... Siempre trataba a los hombres como basura y a mi me enseñó que ellos realmente no valían la pena, que sólo unos pocos lo hacían pero se corrompían fácilmente, como tu conmigo, - La sonrisa de Loki era perturbadora- Aunque no creo que hubieras sido un buen hombre del todo, porque si hubiese sido así no la hubieras engañado a ella, si la hubieras amado no estarías aquí. 

\- No se muchas cosas sobre ti, pero tu tampoco sobre mi, no sabes lo que realmente sentía

\- Oh yo creo que si, pero no importa ya querido esposo - Las últimas palabras de Loki sonaban más como una burla cruel hacía Thor- murió cuando tenía 16 es un alivio que haya muerto, después de todo sólo sufría además, después de su muerte deje de escuchar sus regaños y sus malditos sermones, pude hacer de mi vida lo que yo quise. -Lanzó un pequeño suspiro- Bueno al final si se cumplió lo que ella me decía, siempre me dijo que llegaría lejos, que lograría ser todo lo que yo quisiera ser, y lo logré... Siempre me apoyo, en fin, que importa.

\- Thor se quedó mudo y por un momento quiso decirle que tal vez su madre no estaría orgullosa de que Loki sea un drogadicto, pero conociéndolo sabía que esto sólo empeoraría las cosas- Si la hubiera conocido no creo que la hubiera juzgado tan fácilmente, por lo que me dices realmente parece una maravillosa mujer

\- Ja... Y bueno ¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Aún viven?

\- No, bueno... ellos murieron cuando tenía 18 

\- ¿Accidente?

\- No, mi madre tenía cáncer terminal... Una vez que ella murió mi padre se suicidó 

\- Vaya, es una hermosa historia de amor, dejando de lado tu dolor como hijo claro.

\- Ese era el comentario más extraño que había escuchado sobre la muerte de sus padres, pero de alguna forma sonrió, la conversación sobre los excesos de Loki había pasado a segundo plano, porque ahora se habían puesto a hablar del pasado- 

Thor entendió mejor a Loki, pero también supo que este estaba mal, no es que no lo supiera antes, pero ahora al menos sabía porque, de alguna forma Loki cubría todo su dolor sonriendo, actuando como si nada le importará, tal vez sus adicciones le ayudaban a escapar de su realidad, tal vez se distraía del pasado causándose dolor en el presente para tener que concentrarse en eso y sólo en eso. Algo que también había comprobado Thor era que Loki deseaba morir, pero no lo decía directamente, quien sabe que demonios pasaba en la mente de Loki, pero algunas cosas ya habían sido descifradas. 

Tratar de controlar a Loki no era sencillo, de hecho era cansador, Thor había ordenado a todos los sirvientes que no le consiguieran nada de droga o alcohol pero Loki se volvió loco ante eso, y no es que Thor estuviera mejor, pero por alguna razón aún resistía. Pasando las 2 primeras semanas Loki no dejaba de amenazar de muerte a todo aquel que se negara a darle lo que quería, a veces se encerraba en el baño por lo molesto que estaba y empezaba a romper cosas, 2 veces se había autolesionado a si mismo por clavar con fuerza sus uñas en su piel, el rubio busco ayuda profesional para ambos pero simplemente no pudo ayudar a Loki. Sólo decidió mantenerlo bien vigilado y lejos de toda sustancia daniña para él.

Las cosas no iban bien pero confiaba en que tarde o temprano Loki se rendía y dejaría de pedir aquello, pero vaya que se equivocó. Loki había chantajeado a todo el que se encontraba cerca y había obtenido lo que quería. Cuando Thor subió a la recámara principal se encontró con una imagen que realmente no quería ver. En el lugar habían muchas cosas tiradas, la cama era un desastre en la mesa de noche se encontraban varias pastillas de diferentes colores, algunas jeringas y 2 botellas del más fuerte alcohol, Loki reposaba tranquilamente sobre las sábanas, 

\- Llegaste, pensé que te tardarías más, así me daba tiempo de limpiar todo esto, - sonaba tan relajado, tan tranquilo y simplemente a Thor le dolía como lo llenaba de ira-

\- ¿Que mierda has hecho? - Thor se apoyó en el marco de la puerta como si estuviera cansado, tratando de no levantar la voz-

\- No exageres, puedes unirte a mi - Loki veía como una de las manos de Thor temblaban, sabía lo que significaba- Lo necesitas tanto como yo... Me he dado cuenta de que hace tiempo tu y yo no hacemos el amor, ven conmigo 

\- Tu y yo nunca hicimos el amor Loki - El rubio había apartado su mano de la vista de Loki, tratando de esconderla- 

\- Cierto... Hagámoslo ahora - separó sus piernas y la bata que llevaba puesta cayó a cada lado de las piernas de Loki dejando ver su rosada entrada- Te necesito Thor

\- Necesitas terapia -Dicho esto Thor bajo las escaleras salió y simplemente ya no volvió-

No se supo en donde demonios había estado, no había señales de él, y Loki se sentía culpable por eso, tal vez después de todo Thor no sólo era un juguete... Los primeros días sin el fueron dolorosos, le hacía falta, mando a buscar al rubio pero no había señales de su paradero, Loki estaba asustado. Era cierto que ninguno podía vivir sin el otro porque mientras el pelinegro lucía cada vez más decaído Thor tomaba el camino a casa sólo para irse de nuevo, pero al final se rindió y las 2 semanas y media apareció, donde quiera que había estado estaba bien, parecía que estaba mejor de como había estado antes, Loki no tardo en gritarle, no tardaron en pelear de nuevo.

Llegaron a un acuerdo, Loki había cedido un poco, trataría su adicción y Thor no se volvería a ir de su lado. Pero no era tan fácil, dejar de depender de todo eso jamás sería fácil, el tiempo sólo demostró que Loki no dejaría de ser el Loki autodestructivo que era porque fingía estar bien cuando en realidad usaba sus conciertos para meterse todo lo que fuera posible, cuando estaba en casa aprovechaba las salidas de Thor para hacer lo mismo, parecía estar recuperado cuando en realidad nunca lo había dejado. Loki no entendía los sentimientos que le tenía a Thor, y el porque se sentía culpable al meterse cocaína en secreto, antes lo hacia sin la más mínima culpa y ahora lo hacía en secreto deseando que el rubio no se enterara de aquello. Otra cosa que no entendía era el miedo de perder a Thor por sus estupideces, antes no le habría importado, antes podía salir con más de 10 tipos y aún así no le importaba si ellos lo odiaban y se iban, pero realmente apreciaba estar con el rubio, amaba abrazarlo, besarlo y tenerlo sólo para el.

Thor creía en Loki, y últimamente este se mostraba más abierto que antes, adoraba tocar a Loki, verlo, besarlo y hacer que este gritara su nombre pidiendo más. Tal vez las cosas estarían mejor a partir de ahora.

Pero ocurrió lo que no debió ocurrir. Thor estaba aún luchando por no recaer, quería recuperar su trabajo y sólo por eso no había acompañado a Loki cuando este se fue a tocar con su banda en uno de sus tantos conciertos, pero habían quedado en alcanzarlo después. 

Veía todo borroso, el alcohol recorría sus venas, realmente no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero aquella mancha borrosa que lo acompañaba ahora, realmente parecía Thor, y lo hizo, se acostó con su acompañante, sólo para darse cuenta que el hombre que estaba parado en la puerta a la mañana siguiente, el que parecía molesto, decepcionado en shock ese realmente era Thor, volteo a ver de nuevo hacía el hombre que estaba a su lado y definitivamente ese ni se parecía a su esposo. Corrió cubriéndose con apenas una sábana tras el hombre que antes estaba en la puerta, y por más explicaciones dadas no logró hacer que se quedara, lo había perdido y esta vez al parecer por siempre.

Por más que Loki había tratado de solucionar las cosas con Thor no pudo, el simplemente desapareció de su vida, tal vez Loki se habría atrevido a insistir ya que realmente no quería perderlo y tal vez hubiera cambiado por Thor si no hubiera visto aquellas fotos, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, ¿Pero tenía el rubio que olvidarse de el tan rápido, que a dos semanas de su separación estaba de nuevo abrazando a Jane? Loki le había explicado a Thor sobre esa noche, que realmente estaba drogado hasta atrás y que no supo lo que hacía, que pensó que realmente estaba con Thor, aún así el rubio se paseaba encantado de la mano de su ex.

Los medios no tuvieron compasión con Loki, todo el mundo enfocaba a Thor haciéndole saber al pelinegro sobre cada paso que daba este, diciendo "El amor se les a acabado", "El esposo del famoso cantante Loki estaba paseándose de la mano de una chica", "¿Como tomara el cantante esta decepción amorosa?" y otras más graves como: "A Loki lo cambiaron por una v*gina" "El único hombre que amo el cantante lo traicionó".

Loki ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Thor era amor y ahí estaba la gente sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre sus sentimientos, pero la que encabezaba aquella lista era "¿Cuando se divorciara Loki?".

Estaba como al principio y Thor realmente lastimó a Loki, le hizo llegar la demanda de divorcio lo antes posible haciendo que el pelinegro se sintiera aún más herido, pero no firmó nada si no después de un viaje que había hecho. Cortó la comunicación con el mundo exterior y estuvo fuera por 3 meses, Loki nunca antes había llorado, pero en esos 2 meses no hizo más que lamentarse y llorar de vez en cuando, pero al 3er mes había recuperado su estilo de vida, aunque aún seguía enojado y dolido, pero todo aquello le sirvió porque mientras estaba fuera había escrito un montón de canciones para su futuro ex esposo, de hecho era un álbum completo.

Loki volvió tan tranquilo que simplemente no parecía haber pasado por aquello, pero era lo que lo caracterizaba, al parecer según los que lo veían ya había superado a Thor y estaba tan feliz como siempre, lo primero que hizo fue firmar la petición de divorcio, nunca había recordado casarse con Thor pero si que recordaría el momento de su divorcio. Oficialmente estaba libre, lo que hizo después fue sacar todos aquellos sentimientos de la única manera que sabía hacerlo, cantando. La primera canción hablaba sobre la forma de ser de Loki y de como siempre había visto la vida, la segunda del capricho de tener a Thor en sus manos, la tercera sobre como a pesar de todo esperaba a que el rubio volviera hacia él, diciendo que no sabia si era amor pero que era un sentimiento fuerte, que no podía verlos fracasar de esa manera, la cuarta sobre como se sintió traicionado por Thor, mandándolo al carajo, la quinta sobre como por primera vez había sentido aquello que para el todavía no tenía nombre, pero al dejarlo Thor dolía como el infierno, la sexta canción sobre como todo aquello se había convertido en algo especial para Loki, si bien algunas cosas en su vida eran borrosas, lo que había tenido con el rubio no se borraría totalmente, y que sólo ambos saben lo que pasó. La séptima canción trato de las locuras que hicieron juntos, lo que hicieron sin pensarlo 2 veces, y aquellos tatuajes que tal vez Thor se quitaría pero que para Loki siempre serían algo especial y no se atrevería a hacerlo... Canción tras canción cada una tenía algo en especial, cada una contaba una parte importante de su historia, algo que nadie les podía quitar nunca, antes Loki nunca había cantado sobre sentimientos lindos o especiales hacía otra persona, por eso ese álbum era especial este estaba compuesto desde lo más profundo del corazón de Loki. En la última canción del álbum por fin Loki dio a conocer su adicción hacía las drogas y como había arrastrado a Thor con él, el miedo que tenía cuando este no se encontraba con Loki, el final desastroso de aquel infierno creado principalmente por el cantante, como se maldecía en secreto por hacer que Thor se hundiera con él, era el momento de dejarlo ir, de comenzar de nuevo, el momento perfecto de dejar de pensar en el mismo y dejar que Thor continuará con su vida, de dejar sus vicios, no por alguien, si no por el mismo, de aceptar de que de alguna forma había amado a Thor, tal vez de una forma retorcida pero lo había hecho, iba a extrañar a su amado, su hogar con él, su vida con él, todo había cambiado, Loki por fin estaba dando un paso hacía adelante. 

Paso el tiempo y con este algunas heridas se cerraron, la rehabilitación no era algo fácil para Loki, pero lo logró, sabia que todavía le tomaría más tiempo, que este sólo sería el comienzo y que en cualquier momento podría recaer, pero tenía que confiar en él.

El álbum de Loki había sido todo un éxito y Thor supo que era para el, escucho cada canción y el corazón se le rompía cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Loki, su forma de contar las cosas por medio de esas canciones, su punto de vista de las cosas sobre cada maravillosa cosa que habían tenido juntos, el amor extraño que se tenían y como por un momento sintieron que no podrían vivir sin el otro, como para ellos había sido un pequeño paraíso y como se habían perdido para darse cuenta de que aquello realmente no era para ellos, si definitivamente ambos se habían amado y si, era momento de dejar ir todo aquello. Lloro con la última canción pero ahí terminó todo.

A veces el amor no comienza con algo bueno, no siempre estás en el mejor punto para enamorarte, y no siempre es el paraíso, pero eso no significa que no sea amor, no significa que no haya un futuro después del dolor, pero a veces también es necesario dejar ir todo aquello que te hace daño para realmente darle una oportunidad al amor, a veces es necesario encontrarte primero antes de dar amor a otros. Tal vez todavía no era tiempo para ambos, y tal vez en algún futuro lo sería.

Pasaron años y Loki seguía manteniendo su marca personal de ser tan atrevido como quisiese ser, aunque su música ya no era la misma, había cambiado totalmente porque también había cambiado la forma de ver las cosas, había madurado. Estaba orgulloso de él mismo, también había dejado atrás sus adicciones, aún así siempre era el alma de la fiesta, aprendió a divertirse sin alcohol, sin drogas sanamente se podría decir, y no volvió a la ciudad donde conoció a Thor, tal como había dicho nunca se borró los tatuajes de pareja que se había hecho con él. 

Por otro lado Thor había vuelto a su vida normal, trabajo estable, vida estable y bueno de ves en cuando salía con sus amigos de fiesta ya que parte el se había quedado con las enseñanzas de Loki a no ser tan soso, nunca se borró los tatuajes, pero aún anhelaba decirle al pelinegro que realmente jamás había vuelto con Jane o algo parecido, que fue su amiga y lo apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba. 

A veces ambos pensaban en el otro, pero nunca se buscaban pues estaban bien así. Pero el destino es caprichoso, y cuando dos amantes están destinados a estar juntos siempre lo estarán.

Como la primera vez que se vieron también Loki estaría en esa ciudad tocando con su banda, también Thor asistiría. Sif una amiga suya que quería a Thor como si fuera un hermano había conseguido entradas VIP, la historia se repetía, Thor paso noches pensando en ir o no, al final decidió que si.

Tal y como la primera vez Loki estaba cerca de el, deslumbrando a todos con su maravillosa voz, y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, pero está vez no hubo baile sexy si no una sonrisa, una tan hermosa de parte de Loki que derritió por completo el corazón de Thor, una que le rompió el corazón al saber que tal vez después de el concierto no lo volvería a ver. 

Todo acabó, la música cesó y por un impulso de último minuto Thor se encontraba rezando por que ninguno de los guardaespaldas de Loki se diera cuenta de que el estaba ahí, estaba dentro del camerino de Loki Y como si fuera la primera vez su corazón empezó a latir como loco cuando vio que Loki entraba por la puerta, a penas la cerró y Thor salió de su escondite. 

Sus miradas se encontraron y los ojos verdes se cristalizaron, le mostró su mejor sonrisa y Thor aún tratando de controlar el llanto también le sonrió, pero no pudo aguantar más, ambos no pudieron más, se fundieron en un abrazo, el abrazo que tanto necesitaban, sus labios se encontraron, el corazón estaba tan feliz, se miraron sólo para darse cuenta de que ambos lloraban por aquel encuentro que creían que nunca se daría y ahora no había otro lugar en el mundo donde quisieran estar.

Loki salió de ahí con Thor, se dirigieron al único lugar donde podrían estar solos, se podría decir que esa fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor, que escucharon a su corazón, que se amaron como no lo habían hecho antes, no se soltaron nunca, se acariciaron compensando los años perdidos, y no había momento tan perfecto como ese, Loki descansaba en el pecho de Thor mientras escuchaba los latidos de este, y Thor acariciaba la fina cabellera de Loki, ambos durmieron juntos sin separarse ni un poco, y el siguiente día sería un regalo para ambos.

\- Thor despertó primero, observó a su amante por un buen rato, como siempre se dijo que Loki era hermoso, y lo besó logrando que el pelinegro también despertara, y Loki lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa- 

\- Hola - Los ojos de Loki tenían un brillo especial que Thor no había visto antes-

\- Hola mi amor 

\- Loki se apego más a Thor - ¿Ahora si me llamarás así?

\- Te lo juro -Acercó a Loki para darle un beso corto que los hizo feliz a ambos- Te amo Loki 

\- Loki lo miro antes de responder- igual yo Thor, amémonos correctamente esta vez

\- Te amaré como siempre debí amarte - Se volvieron a encontrar en un beso, ahora todo estaba bien- 

Necesitaron perderse para amarse, y ahora no había unión más profunda que aquella, ahora eran felices y lo serían por siempre, aunque claro no siempre fue fácil, pero lo sobrellevaron juntos. Loki terminó escribiendo más canciones para Thor, muchas de ellas totalmente cursis, pero eso hacía tan feliz al rubio. Pasaron dos años antes de que contrajeran matrimonio de nuevo y esta vez recordaban todo, sus votos, la felicidad que irradiaban ambos, definitivamente eran la pareja más envidiada del mundo de la música, eran felices. Loki siempre estaría ahí para Thor y Thor para Loki. 

En cuanto a la carrera musical de Loki había ido en ascenso, porque en el escenario Loki era la estrella más brillante de todas, se podría decir que en teoría era una total diva, la canción que había salido a interpretar hablaba de un nuevo Loki y en parte de su madre, ya no tenía porque ocultar el nombre de aquella mujer maravillosa. 

Thor estaba orgulloso de Loki Y Loki bueno pues Loki siempre estaba orgulloso de el mismo. 

No había fuerza en la tierra que los separara a partir de ahora. 

Fin.


End file.
